Dunkelheit
thumb|Das Symbol der Herzlosen, Herzen, welche von der Dunkelheit verschlungen worden. Dunkelheit ist eine Kraft, parallel zum Licht und existiert auch als eine Form des Angriffs im ''Kingdom Hearts''-Universum. Dunkelheit ist bekannt dafür, dass sie die Herzen der Leute verschwinden lässt und tief in sie eindringt. Langsam unterdrückt und von der Dunkelheit erobert, werden diese unglücklichen Seelen zu Herzlosen und wenn ihr Herz stark genug, hinterlassen sie einen Körper der zum Niemand wird. Jene, die dem Pfad der Dunkelheit folgen, erlangen unsagliche Macht, auf Kosten ihres früheren Selbst. Das Reich der Dunkelheit ist ein von drei bekannten Reichen im Kingdom Hearts-Universum, die anderen beiden sind Reich des Nichts und Reich des Lichts. Trotz dass die Dunkelheit hauptsächlich von den Bösen verwendet wird und angenommen wird, dass es das pure Böse sei, ist die Dunkelheit gar nicht so bösartig; gutartige Charaktere können ebenfalls die Kräfte der Dunkelheit für bestimmte Zwecke verwenden, so zum Beispiel das öffnen der Korridore der Dunkelheit oder die Projektion dunkler Energie. Zusätzlich verwendet König Micky das Schlüsselschwert Königsanhänger D, welcher aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit stammt. Nichtsdestotrotz unterscheiden sich die Meinung der Charaktere zur Dunkelheit: Aqua sieht in der Dunkelheit nur "Wut und Hass", während Micky darauf besteht, dass Licht und Dunkelheit beide wichtig sind, da sie ansonsten nicht ohne das Andere existieren könnten. Fast alle Wesen tragen die Dunkelheit in ihren Herzen, jedoch unterscheidet sich bei viele die Dunkelheit und das Licht. Zum Beispiel hat Sora weniger Dunkelheit als Karlo oder Malefiz in sich. Es gibt auch wenige Ausnahmen davon, zum Beispiel die sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen, welche nur Licht in sich tragen. Ebenso trägt Ventus keine Dunkelheit mehr in sich, da die Dunkelheit gewaltsam von Meister Xehanort entfernt wurde, wodurch Vanitas entstanden ist. Wenn Niemande oder Replika besiegt werden, werden sie wieder zur Dunkelheit. Es ist allerdings unbekannt, was mit ihnen genau passiert, ob sie dabei also sterben oder nur bewusstlos werden. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' In den Videosequenzen von Die Versammlung und Birth by Sleep, sagt Meister Xehanort zu Terra, Aqua und Ventus, dass die Schlüsselschwerter Relikte von Schlüsselschwertträgern des Schlüsselschwertkrieges zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit sind. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts ist die Rolle von Licht und Dunkelheit klar verteilt, in dem sie die typischen Rollen in der Geschichte und Spielmechanik einnehmen, indem Licht das positive ist und Dunkelheit das negative, da die Herzlosen die Verkörperung der Dunkelheit sind. Die Aufgabe von Sora und seinen Gefährten ist es, die Tür zur Dunkelheit zu verschließen und die Herzlosen Kreaturen zu besiegen. Die Geschichte sieht zuerst sehr voreingenommen danach aus, als würde alles für die Kraft des Lichts sein. Dennoch gibt es den Glauben, dass es immer "ein Licht auch in der tiefsten Dunkelheit" gibt. Diese Rolle taucht oft in der Geschichte wieder auf, auch als Sora die Tür zur Dunkelheit öffnet und ein blendendes Licht findet, mit König Micky darin. Trotz aller Vorurteile gegenüber dem Licht, die gegenteiligen Kräfte sind stets in Balance mit einer geschlossenen Tür zum Licht und einer Tür zur Dunkelheit. Es gibt außerdem zwei Schlüsselschwerter, eins aus dem Reich des Lichts, welches von Sora verwendet wird und eins aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit, welches von König Micky verwendet wird. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Reverse/Rebirth spielt Dunkelheit eine wichtige Rolle in Rikus Geschichte, da die Gegner die Organisation XIII und Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht sind. Die größte Entwicklung in der Geschichte über Licht und Dunkelheit ist Rikus Geschichte, in welcher er gegen die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen ringt. Er versucht die Dunkelheit und "Ansem" an sich zu meiden, aber schafft es nicht. Deswegen spottet "Ansem", dass die Dunkelheit sein Schicksal ist. Riku findet endlich eine Erlösung, als er mit Naminé redet, nachdem Zexion, in Verkleidung von Sora, ihn mit Licht blendet. Riku erfährt, dass die Dunkelheit nicht böse ist und er sie gemeinsam mit dem Licht verwenden sollte, um seine Gegner zu besiegen und mehr Kraft zu erlangen. Dies verändert Riku, und "Ansem", welcher denkt das sich Riku der Dunkelheit hingegeben hat, meint spöttisch, dass er doch richtig lag mit Rikus Schicksal. Riku bekämpft "Ansem" und vernichtet ihn dabei. Dennoch verweilt "Ansem" in Rikus Herzen. Naminé bietet ihm später an, "Ansem" in Rikus Herzen zu versiegeln, was er allerdings ablehnt. Später, am Ende des Spiels, fragt DiZ, welchen Weg Riku nehmen wird und er entscheidet sich für den Weg der Dämmerung, ein Pfad welcher von der Dunkelheit ins Licht führt. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Die Organisation verwendet die Korridore der Dunkelheit um zwischen den Welten zu reisen und Herzen zu sammeln. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Kingdom Hearts II zeigt die Dunkelheit nicht nur als Kraft der Antagonisten, sondern auch für die Protagonisten. Viele der Protagonisten der Serie, so wie Riku und Sora, verwenden Dunkelheit während des Spiels. Riku, in der Form von Ansem, kann zahlreiche Kräfte der Dunkelheit kontrollieren. Ihm ist es möglich Dunkel-Feuga zu verwenden, Korridore der Dunkelheit zu öffnen und die Dunkelheit in seinen Abschlusskommandos zu verwenden. Nachdem Riku wieder normal wird, kann er keine Korridore der Dunkelheit mehr öffnen, aber immer noch Dunkel-Feuga und Dunkel-Schild, sowie andere Attacken benutzen. Die Organisation XIII verwendet die Kräfte der Dunkelheit um sich selbst im Kampf zu helfen oder für das öffnen der Korridore der Dunkelheit. Nachdem Xemnas die Überreste von Kingdom Hearts absorbiert hat, verwendet er die Kräfte von Licht und Dunkelheit. Malefiz benutzt ebenfalls die Dunkelheit. Sie verwendet ihre Dunkelheit, um in Schloss Disney die Halle des Ecksteins mit Dornen zu bedecken. Außerdem kann sie mit ihrer Dunkelheit Barrieren aus grünen Flammen erschaffen. Selbst Sora verwendet die Dunkelheit im Spiel. Sobald er die Anti-Form betritt, verwendet er sich in eine Schattenhafte Silhouette seiner selbst und greift die Gegner mit der Dunkelheit an. Als Sora und die anderen Xemnas konfrontieren, fragt er die Krieger, warum sie die Dunkelheit hassen würden. Micky antwortet daraufhin, dass sie die Dunkelheit nicht wirklich hassen, bloß Angst vor ihr haben würden. Er erzählt weiter, dass die Welt aus Licht und Dunkelheit besteht und die Dunkelheit eben nur die Hälfte von allen ist. Xemnas wundert sich, weshalb sie dann Angst davor hätten, worauf Riku letztlich antwortet "das liegt daran, was in der Dunkelheit lauert", womit er Xemnas und andere Bösewichte meint. Waffen und besondere Verwendung der Dunkelheit thumb|245px|[[Saïx öffnet einen Korridor der Dunkelheit für Roxas.]] Während Dunkelheit oft mit dem Bösen assoziiert wird, kann es auch für das Gute verwendet werden. Wenn jemand die Dunkelheit in sich selbst akzeptiert ohne sich von der Dunkelheit verschlingen zu lassen, dann hält derjenige sehr viel Macht in seinen Händen, ohne die Gefahren dabei. Mickys Schlüsselschwert, Königsanhänger D, ist ein Schlüsselschwert aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit, das heißt allerdings nicht, dass es mit Dunkelheit gefüllt ist, stattdessen heißt es, das es notwendig ist, Kingdom Hearts vom Reich der Dunkelheit zu verschließen. Dunkelheit kann auch für Angriffe manipuliert von Herzlosen und Niemanden werden, noch stärker sogar durch Malefiz, den Mitgliedern der Organisation XIII und Riku. Sora kann die Dunkelheit nur leicht in Kingdom Hearts II durch seine Drive-Form, Anti-Form, verändern, indem er die Dunkelheit wiedererweckt, in welcher er steckte, als er selbst ein Herzloser war. Dunkelheit wird auch dazu verwendet, andere wieder zu bringen, so wie Malefiz die Kräfte verwendet hat um Oogie Boogie wieder zu holen und Ursulas Tagebucheintrag verrät, dass sie durch die Kräfte der Dunkelheit zurückkam. Die Dunkelheit kann auch für den Transport genutzt werden. Erfahrenen Benutzern der Dunkelheit ist es möglich die Korridore der Dunkelheit zu öffnen um mit ihnen zu verschiedenen Orten zu reisen. Da diese Korridore physischer Natur sind, bedeutet dass reisen mit ihnen, dass die Dunkelheit sich noch tiefer in den Benutzer manifestiert. Es gibt eine Menge Gegenstände, welche Schutz gegen Dunkelheit anbieten. Manche dieser Gegenstände sind einfache Dinge wie Mitternachts-Kettchen oder Champion-Gurt, welche die Resistent gegenüber Dunkel-Angriffen erhöht, oder die Schlüsselschwert Rüstung und die Schwarze Kutte, welche dem Träger vor der Dunkelheit zwischen den Welten beschützt. Effekte der Dunkelheit thumb|Terra ergibt sich der Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit wird geschafft und genährt durch wichtige Emotionen wie Rache, Hass, Gier und Furcht. In diesen Prozess werden diese Gefühle immer mehr freigesetzt und verstärkt und lassen den Betroffenen zum Herzlosen werden. Die Dunkelheit kann die physische Form des Betroffenen verändern, so zum Beispiel das ein normaler Mensch zu einem Schattenlurch wird und Riku seine Form verändert zu Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht. Bekannte Nutzer der Dunkelheit * Meister Xehanort * Vanitas * Unversierte * Braig * Malefiz * Terra * Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht * Herzlose * Niemande * Ansem der Weise * König Micky * Riku * Sephiroth * Replika Riku * Organisation XIII * Karlo * Naminé * Sora * Scar * Oogie Boogie * Shan-Yu Weblinks en:Darkness fr:Ténèbres es:Oscuridad it:Oscurità Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Spielelemente